Hes My Idiot
by Ayumi-ayu
Summary: Tamakis ill, follow the story as it goes :D sorry if it has a slight error in spelling I tried :P


He's My Idiot

It was a lasting summer day at Ouran's private institute, Haruhi was once again dragged into the host club ways by the king idiot Tamaki

"What an idiot" thought Haruhi

"Haruhi, My precious daughter hurry up!"

"yeah coming you rich Bas-

"Ne ne Haru-Chan" Shouted Honeys voice

"Can I talk To You alone? "asked honey sempai who had run up to Haruhi.

"ah, sure Tamaki sempai go on ahead." said Haruhi

"hmph fine" Tamaki said while running off weirdly to the music room.

Haru-chaaaaan said honey

"ah yeah?" replied Haruhi

"About Tamaki keep your eye on him ne?"replied a worried Honey

"why? He's an idiot" said Haruhi

No, no haru-chan, today kyouya said that tama-Chan had held his head like it hurt or something, then kyouya went all evil king mode and clamed " he best get us some profits in"

nee haru-chan, please? I'm worried he never tells us about these things which cause him problems.

Seeing the saddened look on honey sempai Haruhi agreed and rushed off to the music room, when she entered she found only Tamaki sempai there

"oh we must be early sempai"

"Tamaki let out a small cough but covering it up with a loud

"Ah! Yes my precious Haruhi"

"Hey Tamaki sempai, stop saying that ok, I don't need two fathers ones bad enough with his crazy antics I don't need an extra I'm thankful you care but please?" said Haruhi

"Huh? I wasn't listening sorry" replied the idiot king

" Haruhi immediately thought something wasn't right, ok he's an idiot but he always listens and with that note Haruhi ran up to Tamaki and felt his forehead surprised by what she found Haruhi's anger grew

"What! I knew it! Do you know how high this fever is! Are you dumb!  
Tamaki sempai IDIOT! don't come to school like this, Haruhi's hand still on his forehead noticed it felt warmer and warmer" her thoughts where circling with the word dam! this is a bad fever how can he stand like this?

"Haruhi"

"yeah?"

"I.."

with that note, Tamaki then collapsed onto Haruhi

T-T-T-TAMAKI SEMPAI! Oi Oi! Come on get up don't joke about idiot king"

Tamaki's breathing started to pace faster Haruhi noticed that he wasn't pratting about and dragged him upwards

"what should I do, my house, his? In this state I doubt he'd manage anywhere, should I steal his limo, ive always wanted to ride in one NO not the time to think that!

Ah! I know

Picking Tamaki up onto her back his arms where limp from exhaustion as Haruhi was picking the king idiot up the door opened to find the rest of the host club wondering just what the hell she was doing to there king idiot

"DON'T JUST STARE! Shouted an angry Haruhi

"I'm not messing around I need help he's got a real high fever so help me!"

The worried look on Haruhi's face made the situation real, the twins ran off to find a nurse, honey sempai was running around for water, while Mori took Tamaki and put him on the host club sofa while kyouya marked the door with

"sorry closed for today"

We'll go help the twins find the school nurse replied kyouya Mori and honey, yet kyouya backed himself agaist the door incase something good happend.

leaving Haruhi alone with the king idiot

"jeese Tamaki why go this far, and you cant say it was for me"

"opening his eyes slowly Tamaki whispered, "I-came for you" then feel asleep again

"huh? There's no way he'd do that for me right? Right? Haruhi's thought pacing around her heart and mind made her heart skip a beat leaving her face a bright red

"why must he be the only one I had to go and fall for" whispered Haruhi  
not knowing kyouya was outside the door listening in with a smirk on his face

"ha-Haruhi" Tamaki opened his eyes

"CRAP!" he didn't hear me did he? Her face still bright red

"I'm sorry I give you so much trouble" replied Tamaki with a stressed out sound

"ah! Its ok don't worry just get your rest Haruhi's continued blabbering with Tamaki looking straight at her

"Haruhi"  
yeah? Tamaki sempai

Tamaki lent up and kissed Haruhi on the lips whispering  
"I fell for you too" then dropping down as he blacked out again  
kyouya face dropped while standing listening outside in a state of shock while Haruhi's face was so bright red she felt herself burning up

"wh..." before she could finish Haruhi got up and ran outside the door to cool off, as she opened the door kyouya feel backwards and Haruhi went bright red as she knew he heard, running off down the corridor even stumbling at certain points

"ah where's haru-chan going"

ah kyouya why are you down there?" replied Mori the twins and honey

"Honey sempai! Said kyouya

"hmm?"

Get after Haruhi now and bring her back, don't leave her on her own

"why?"

The bluddy idiot said it!"

"The twins looked at each other and smirked" "so the idiot finally says it and he's ill?"

"Yes! Go I think she might be ill as well just go! Shouted kyouya

"Ah ok ok mori lets go!" both mori and honey ran off

A bright red Haruhi found herself next to the pond outside the school breathing heavily "why" touching her forehead feeling how warm it was  
her vision started to fuzz from the running.

"it, was stupid, I didn't want him to say what I wanted to say too..ah my head hurts so much, it isn't possible I got part of his cold is it?"

her vision worsened and she fell backwards unconscious smacking her head cutting it open slightly

"AH! While unconscious she was unaware mori and honey had found her and where carrying her back on Mori's back

"Ne Mori, her head" said a worried honey

"she'll be fine, it isn't deep" replied Mori in a deep voice

Honey opened the music room doors and helped mori place Haruhi on the second nearby sofa

"the twins laughed" he says it she freaked out and got ill aswel? Haha that's so classic, heheh blackmail material totally!"

"kyouya replied "don't be harsh, even me the Shadow king wouldn't go that far on blackmail.  
Tamaki's fevers gone down by the way but I have an idea.  
kyouya smirked

The spare room in the back it has a bed, there both ill. smirked kyouya

The twins both looked at each other with a sly look While saying:  
"Well it wont be that bad its not like it's a bad thing they would be a lot more comfy"

"Carrying them both the other host members laid Tamaki on one side of the bed that was used for emergency sleeping  
and Mori put Haruhi on the other side"

The other host members left to clean up everything they had used to help them both

while the other hosts where cleaning  
both Haruhi and Tamaki opened there eyes shocked that they where both lying next to each other, before Haruhi could let out a shriek Tamaki covered her mouth saying

"don't worry its ok"

Haruhi removed his hand and whispered

"did...you mean...what..you said and did?  
"Tamaki nodded as he understood her now his fever had done down"

"yes I did, Tamaki's face was bright red I'm sorry it turned out in this sort of situation but I was actually planning to say I loved you but freaked out and got ill and I'm thinking you did the same but hurt your head because of me" Tamaki's face saddened  
"his hand stroked her face as he spoke

" I'm really sorry Haruhi"

Haruhi bright red couldn't resist anymore and she returned the lords kiss and left the kiss with a  
"I'm glad"  
Tamaki's face was bright red as well as hers there hands held as they fell asleep

The other host members outside the door all there faces bright red apart from kyouya who was writing all the data he gathered in his notebook.

I hope you liked my Mini story, I apologize if there is any stupid mistakes my pc seems to change things I write randomly.


End file.
